witchydiariesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ambrose Spellman
Ambrose Spellman is a powerful Warlock and a main character of . He is the half brother of Arthur Spellman, and has known Christopher Chamberlain since his childhood. Ambrose is a member of the Spellman Family and the Chamberlain Family. Character Description "Ambrose is the British godfather and guardian of Rose. He's always there to defend her in her wrong doings. He's a warlock with the power of the dead, and is bound to the Spellman & Chamberlain home for committing a crime against the Vatican. He is openly bisexual and pansexual." Early History Throughout The Witchy Diaries The Witchy Diaries (Season One) In Fathers With Daughters, In There's No Place Like Home, Rose tries to convince him to tell Christopher to not to let her go to the academy, as she believes she'll be the only half-blood there. As he tells her that there are other half-bloods her reveals that they keep their blood-status a secret. He then tells her that not all purebloods and royals are prejudice. He then gives her a kiss. In Prick Me, You Bleed. I Prick You, You Pop., In Pick Your Poison, In Searching In Her World, In An Unpleasant Past, Personality Ambrose is a necromancer who understands the needs of his goddaughter. He's always there to comfort her in her teenage dramas. He loves her, and ever since her arrival, his personality has changed tremendously as he wants the best for her. He also wishes not to expose her too much. As such he a great paternal instincts. Physical Appearance Ambrose is a British warlock of African descent. He appears as a muscular young man in his twenties. Ambrose is more often than not barefoot and wearing trousers and a silk robe on a bare chest. Powers and Abilities * Spell Casting: The power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more. * Advanced Telekinesis: The power to move objects and persons through mental influence. * Advanced Pain Infliction: The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. * Divination: The power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. * Augmented Necromancy: The power to control, manipulate, and resurrect the dead. * Illusions: The power to alter the senses of others to perceive a false reality. * Augmented Warding: The power to place protection spells and wards on places and people, shielding them from harm. * Longevity: As a full warlock, Ambrose ages at a slower rate than mortals. Ambrose is stated to be over 75 years old. Relationships Christopher Chamberlain Christopher is Ambrose's best friend since childhood. They went to school together and from that point on, they have been much closer as they often team up to fight the usual threats towards Los Angeles. When Christopher's daughter was born, Ambrose was asked to be her guardian and godfather, and he gladly accepted. Rose Chamberlain Rose is Ambrose's goddaughter and has sworn to protect her. He accepted her before everyone else did, even her mother. Ambrose gave a promise to Christopher that he will stay with Rose, protect her and help raise her. He loves her and would destroy those who would harm her. Ambrose loves his Rose dearly. He has strong paternal instincts towards her, and will do anything to ensure her safety. Appearances Season One * Fathers With Daughters * There's No Place Like Home * Prick Me, You Bleed. I Prick You, You Pop. * Pick Your Poison * Searching In Her World * An Unpleasant Past Name * The name Ambrose is a Greek baby name. In Greek the meaning of the name Ambrose is Immortal. https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/ambrose/ * The surname Spellman is common among English, German and Irish people. The Irish version of the name is derived from Ó Spealáin and is more commonly anglicised as Spillane.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spellman Trivia References Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches & Warlocks Category:LGBTQ Category:Pure Bloods & Royals